Payback
by Nuclotei
Summary: Lifelong friends Kagome and InuYasha can't remember when they have gone without pranking one another. But when one of them decides it's time to grow up, will they see that "payback" may cost them everything? A/U
1. Prologue

A/N: This is the third time I've done some changing to this chapter, nothing is ever right when you go back to look at things. Annoying huh? Anyway. Here you go!

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns InuYasha and Co. I just screw them up to entertain fans.

* * *

vVv

v

vVv

"…"Dialogue

'…'Thoughts

vVv

v

vVv

Payback

vVv

v

vVv

Prologue

vVv

v

vVv

Kagome quietly crept around the corner of the house, coming to a stop right outside of InuYasha's room and peeked in his window. It was early morning, the birds were chirping, fog covered the grass and she was a woman with a serious plan.

Pulling herself up onto the window seal, she breathed out quietly then wiped the window clean when it fogged over and squinted before grinning.

"Sound asleep." She whispered and shifted, nudging his unlocked window up easily then jumped, landing softly inside of his room.

'He never learns.' She giggled inwardly as she stood straight and looked at the sleeping boy. He sighed in his sleep then rolled onto his side as a trail of drool running out of the corner of his mouth slowly pooled onto his pillow.

'He must be having a hell of a dream.' She moved over to him softly taking a tube from one of her pockets and unscrewed the lid carefully, poking a hole in the top of the thin sheet of metal covering the opening.

Kagome held her breath as she reached forward, tube in hand and gently ran it down his sliver hair in several lines. Shining hot pink liquid streamed out of the tip of the tube and onto the blanket of hair in streaks. Breathing in and out silently she gently lifted the covers away from his body, exposing his bare chest to the cool morning air and paused to look him over before wrinkling her nose.

He _so_ wasn't good looking.

InuYasha grunted as a slight breeze blew in through the open windows and groped for the covers. She ducked down quickly and grabbed the edge of the covers, holding them up. His hand closed over it and he yanked it back over himself then snored softly. Kagome let out a slow breath in relief then screwed the lid back on the tube and tucked it back into her pocket. It was so easy to prank someone who slept like the dead. She grinned as she pulled a purple Sharpe from her other pocket and slowly removed the covers from his chest one more time.

Biting her bottom lip, Kagome dragged the marker over his chest lightly and carefully watching his face more than her writing as she left letters across his well-toned skin. Then with a satisfied smile she capped the marker and shoved it back into her pocket, looking over her work. Across the sleeping hanyou's chest was a short but sweet message, complete with cute little hearts. Tossing her hair over her shoulder she pulled the covers back over his chest and patted gently.

"Sleep well sweetheart." She whispered softly.

Turning her back on his sleeping form she climbed her way out of his window as quickly as she could then grunted slightly as her tennis shoe got caught on the inside ledge. Kagome cursed mentally as she went tumbling towards the ground then with another grunt and a stifled yelp, then landed in a bush upside down.

InuYasha sat up quickly, his sleepy golden eyes trailing around his room as he yawned hugely his fangs poking out. Looking around once more he scratched his chest then flopped back and closed his eyes.

Kagome groaned quietly as she fought her way out of the bush. By the time she had won the battle she had a few battle wounds of her own. A scratch here and there but mostly she was covered in attempted to brush the muck off then sighed as it simply just moved around a bit but held fast. Shaking her head she glanced back at the window then let a slow, satisfied smile cross her face.

"See you at school." Kagome turned and skipped back to her house.

vVv

InuYasha rolled over hitting his alarm clock and yawned the sun shining brightly through his window and he squinted at it.

"Did I leave that open…?" Shrugging a bit he scratched one of his ears and slowly sat up his eyes roaming around his room. Yawning again he slowly stood up and stretched, his back cracking loudly. Looking around once again, he flicked his ears in irritation and glared over at his bedroom door then moved over to it, missing the light scent of his early bird visitor. Yanking open his door he padded out into the hallway and past another open door.

His set his golden eyes into a narrow glare as he looked into the door. Darker gold eyes met his and a charming smile lit the face of his older brother.

"Good morning InuYasha". Sesshoumaru stated simply, his eyes flickering from InuYasha's hair then to his exposed chest then back to the newspaper in his hand. InuYasha just growled in response and continued his trip to the bathroom. Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"Kagome..." He said quietly then continued to read the paper.

InuYasha walked into the bathroom, flinching slightly from the cold tiled floor. He wandered over to the sink and grabbed his toothbrush, squished paste onto it and shoved it into his mouth still grumbling as he turned the shower on. Leaning back over to the sink he dipped his head down to spit, glancing in the mirror.

Suddenly, his eyes widened and his head shot up as he stared at his reflection before grabbing the sides of the mirror.

"What the hell?!" Baring his fangs his eyes trailed from his own pink streaked hair to his chest as his eyes narrowed into slits.

'Kagome was here!' Was scrawled across his chest in purple marker complete with _cute_ hearts. He clenched the mirror hard enough to have it protest with a cracking sound and let out a thundering roar.

"KAGOME!"

vVv

Kagome smiled brightly as she walked past InuYasha's house the roar of her name being music to her ears. It was going to be a good day.

* * *

A/N: I didn't make very many changes, just added some more details then I did some grammar corrections. I'll post more later. Oh! And here is shout outs to people who have read this before, and their reviews were deleted as well! Thank you so much for reading this before! I'm sorry I deleted it without much warning but it's back in action now!

...Nuclotei


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Here is the second and third chapter mixed in together to make this first chapter longer. I'll do the same thing that I did with the prologue, which is editing and adding detail and a few other scenes to make it all the more interesting. Thanks for all of your support!

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi own InuYasha and Co. I just screw them up to entertain fans.

* * *

v

vVv

v

"…"Dialogue

'…'Thoughts

"_Italics" _Flashbacks

v

vVv

v

Payback

v

vVv

v

Chapter One

v

vVv

v

He had taken a very hot, very long shower trying his best to clean his silver locks of that infernal pink substance. He growled in frustration as he looked at his hair in the mirror. The hot pink streaks still remained.

"Kagome...if this doesn't come out soon, I'm going shave you bald." He muttered threateningly at his reflection.

vVv

Kagome sat down in her seat a smile plastered her face that looked like it was never going to wash away. Sango glanced over at her warily.

"Alright, what did you do this time?"

Kagome looked over at her and the smile grew.

"Sango! How could you ask me that question? I've never done anything to Taishou InuYasha." Sango blinked then rolled her eyes and sat back in her seat.

"I don't' believe I mentioned you doing anything to anyone in particular, did I?" Kagome's grin only grew. "Are you two ever going grow up?" She asked, watching the teacher flip through his notes at the front of the class room.

Kagome smirked. "Are you ever going to give Miroku that date he's been wanting?" Sango looked over at her quickly blushed then scoffed.

"As if I would ever go out with that Pervert!" Miroku blanched from the seat in front of hers then looked back at her.

"You rang Sango-dear?" Sango shifted, picked up her Chemistry book and knocked Miroku over the head with it with a dull and somewhat hallow thud.

"No." She said snappishly and Kagome laughed.

"I swear Sango, someday you'll give him some type of serious brain damage." Sango rolled her eyes once again then huffed.

"You have to have a brain to damage it." Kagome giggled then jumped, startled as the classroom door opened with a sharp snap. There was a series of murmurs and laughs and Kagome felt a chill go down her spine as a rough voice sounded from the doorway.

"Sorry I'm late Sensei, I had car trouble." The teacher waved him off and InuYasha strode over to Kagome's desk shooting her a sharp glare. Kagome plastered the sweetest smile she could possible muster onto her face.

"Hey Yashy-kins" She said to him, her voice dripping in sweetness and innocence.

"Higurashi Kagome..." He growled out as he sat down in front of her. Kagome grinned and flinched all at the same time.

"Yeah?"

"I am so going get you for this little girl." He said lowly causing Kagome to squirm slightly in her chair.

"You can try Yashy-kins. But I must say pink looks too good on you. I'm a bit jealous." She did a little dance inside when she saw the dig hit home and heard him growl.

"Whoa! Dude! Since when did you dye your hair pink?" Miroku asked staring at him in slight surprise. "It looks way hot."

InuYasha looked out at him from the corner of his narrowed, gold eyes and turned up the wattage of his glare causing Miroku to scoot away a few inches from his desk.

"Sorry I asked.." He said while swallowing hard, holding his hands up in a placating gesture.

Sango looked back at Kagome her eyes wide and shocked. "Did you…..?" Kagome nodded and squinted her eyes at her friend as she tried not to giggle. Sango looked back at InuYasha and started laughing.

InuYasha felt his eyebrow start to twitch as his irritation spiked. He clenched his fist then blinked a few times. A grin slowly spread across his handsome face, a plan forming in his head.

"Well he deserved it!" He heard Kagome say between giggles.

_Kagome stood in the shower, letting the warm water run over her as she washed her face. Humming softly to herself, she missed the slight breeze shift the curtain as the door opened and her clothes slipped off of the countertop. After rinsing her hair she turned off the shower and shivered slightly, reaching out of the curtain a grabbed a fluffy white towel, wrapping around herself tightly._

_Carefully she stepped out of the shower reaching for her clothes then paused and tilted her head. _

"_I could have sworn I put my clothes in here…" She muttered to herself then shrugged and walked to her bedroom, pushing the door open. _

_She went over to her closet and opened the door then froze her eyes widening. _

_'Nothings...here?!' She thought wildly to herself as she quickly ran over to her dresser and looked inside each of the drawers. _

"_Eh?! Nothing's here!" She ran her hand along the inside of all of the drawers until she felt something silky. Clutching the item, she pulled it out and her jaw went slack. _

_She lifted it to her eyes and slowly unfolded her favorite pair of purple underwear, her eyes widening. In permanent, crimson marker was the phrase 'InuYasha was here'. Kagome felt the rage bubble up inside of her, filling her as she ran over to her window. Flinging it open she screamed at the top of her lungs, clinching the towel around her. _

"_InuYasha! I'll get your for this you rotten bastard!" _

Kagome's mood turned from hyper active, to really pissed off in 2.8 seconds flat as she remembered what he did to her. She glared at the back of his pinked striped head hoping a book or a chair or even a house would land on it.

InuYasha felt a shiver run down his spine, and he slowly turned around seeing Kagome's death glare and gave her one of his own then smirked mouthing the words 'I love you.'

Kagome turned red and clenched her jaw bringing her fist up to her face and as gracefully as a pissed off girl can be flipped him off and mouthed. 'I hate you.' InuYasha's grin only widened.

"When and where?" Kagome fumed and looked around. Where is that kooky teacher of theirs? He was short annoying and didn't have any clue what he was teaching. She then sighed, 'Another long year, and a whole bunch of new pranks.' She thought to herself.

vVv

The first of her three classes had gone by at a fast rate and P.E. came without much fuss or hassle. It was a balmy outside, the sun shinning brightly and a slight breeze blowing across the track. The class was gathered around their teacher.

"Today we're going to start our track unit." He paced back and forth in front of the students looking at the range of glares, to grins and everything in between. Kouga sent InuYasha a wolfish grin.

"Well, I'll be winning this unit." He stated, sparking up the rivalry up between himself and InuYasha who just glared silently in response.

Kikyou, an already pale girl, paled more in response to the statement by the teacher.

"Uh, Mr. Woo?" He paused and looked at her with a bored expression, he knew what was coming.

"Yes?" She shifted from one foot to the other.

"I'm not allowed to run around, doctors orders." She sent a smile to InuYasha who she was quite fond of and he smiled back slightly. Kagome clenched her jaw a bit, keeping the wave of jealousy to a minimum. Before the teacher could answer Hojo, the boy who's nose was either in a book or snooping around Kagome, piped up quickly.

"I can't run without my inhaler. Asthma and all." The teacher waved the two off.

Kagome groaned inwardly.

'Why can't I have some illness or condition that keeps me from having to run track?' Her mind grumped as Mr. Woo split them off into pairs. She glanced over at Sango who was slowly inching away from her partner, Miroku. Kagome grinned at the irony of them being partnered up and gave Sango a thumbs up when she felt a shadow loom over her. She shifted, lifting her head to look up at the rather tall boy then scowled.

"Hello partner." InuYasha grinned and draped his arm around her shoulders. She scowled again then was nearly bowled over by and excited Ayame who was paired with Kouga. InuYasha pulled her out of harms way and closer to his chest.

She blanched.

"Stretching is an important part of track. You and your partner with help each other stretch out your limbs, make yourself more limber so you don't get injured." The teacher moved around the three pairs as he spoke. Sango and Kagome exchanged horrified glances.

Miroku moved closer to Sango who turned slowly, shooting him a death glare so severe he felt his hair turn white at the roots.

"You touch me and I end your family line." She seethed and he gulped taking one rather large step away.

Kagome stood, glaring at the ground and felt InuYasha's hands on her shoulders.

"Relax Kagome, you're in good hands." He leaned, whispering in her ear and she shifted looking back at him over her shoulder.

"Oh, I'm not worried; but you should be." She smirked and his bravado wavered slightly.

"Taishou, Higurashi, you need to start stretching." The teacher zeroed in on them merely for the fact that Kouga and Yura had already started, and Sango shot him one of her fierce glares as if saying 'Tell him to touch me, I dare you'.Kagome shifted a bit, brushing his hands off of her shoulders and gave a satisfied smile when he let her go, only to still as she felt his hands slide onto her waist. She felt her face burn slightly as his chest pressed against her back and his lips brush against her ear.

"You're supposed to stretch, not stand there like a guppy out of water." He whispered to her and she huffed, giving him a solid elbow to the gut that had him stepping back and laughing.

"Mr. Woo, why are you so cruel to me? Why did you stick me with this idiot?" She complained slightly and the teacher glanced over at them.

"Oh, because you're friends." He stated simply and Kagome scoffed.

"Friends? Is that what you think?" She shifted, stretching out her legs and missed the odd look that crossed InuYasha's face then the clenching of his jaw.

"Alright, stretching time is over!" Mr. Woo called out and the group stood straight. "Even though it's unfair odds, I'm going to have Higurashi and Taishou race to start with." They both moved to the starting line, their faces set in determination as they crouched down.

"On your mark, get set…go!" Sango yelled for them and they took off running.

InuYasha had a good lead, his legs being much longer and he smirked back at her.

"What's the matter Higurashi? Did you sit on your butt all day during the summer and gain too much weight to run properly?" He called back to her and she gave him a surprised look. It was a rare day that InuYasha ever called her just Higurashi, and it was never a good thing.

She picked up speed, running up next to him as they both looked at each other with solid glares. Neither of them noticed the glint of wire approaching fast on the track before it was too late.

Kagome tripped up first, falling with a small startled scream as it caught her across the ankles, InuYasha falling next to her. He reached out as they fell, catching her around the waist and pulled her up against him protectively.

They hit the track hard, InuYasha sliding on his back across the black surface with Kagome held tightly to his chest. She winced in pain as her knee hit the track, grating along the surface painfully as she heard his grunt then wheeze of breath from getting the wind knocked out of him.

They didn't move for what seemed like hours, both taking in deep breaths of air, trying to process what had just happened when the sound of the group running towards them caught their attention. Kagome shook off the stun, pushing herself up and looked down at him.

"Oh god, InuYasha are you okay?" She asked him and he groaned a bit.

"I will be when you get the hell off of me Higurashi." She blanched and quickly moved off of him to sit on the track next to him, the group stopping in front of them.

"Kagome!" Sango crouched down, and looked her friend over while Miroku helped InuYasha up.

"Man, that's some road rash on your back. Let's get you looked at." He flinched as he looked InuYasha's back over and lead him off the track to the benches where Kikyou waited with a first aid kit, the teacher running off to get help quickly.

"You okay Kagome?" She looked up, accepted the hand that was offered to her by Hojo and stood slowly.

"Jeez, yeah." She felt tears well up in her eyes slowly then waved a hand. "I think I'll just go home actually." She limped slowly to the locker rooms, the concerned gaze of Sango on her back, and the slightly cold gaze from InuYasha trailing her.

'Not friends huh?' He looked down at the grass as Miroku lead him to the bench.

* * *

A/N: There's the first chapter of it! I don't plan on making this a really long story just kind of a short cute/funny romance for the hell of it.

…Nuclotei

Thanks to:

Kathy_HammiesROCK!!~ Thank you so much!

InukagLOTS o'KIDS~ So happy you like it so far!

Dragon Mistress of the Heavens~ Not a OneShot, I shall keep it going for a while! ..uh~ Haha, don't we all?

Sorairo Ryuu~ XD!

Geminia~ Hopefully you'll get it soon, XD!

Get It In Writing~ T_T Thank you so much!!!!

khstennis01~Lol.

FirePetals, CrazyLady1, cupcake, Wrath588, yoli05, Angel In existence, Anyesha, WafflesLovesYou, Blue229101, windgall, Inuyashas' Plaything, Inuymel-mel, penguinlover7, koorikage93, meowy, Brenda, kagomereincarnated, yi3tdream27, animearlinefreak, green-panda.

Thank You So Much for taking the time to review!!!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: So this is my fluff story, it's going to be short chaptered and just enjoyable to write. Hope you continue to like it!

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns InuYasha and Co. I just screw them up to entertain fans.

* * *

v

vVv

v

"…" Dialogue

'…' Thoughts

"_Italics_" Flashbacks

v

vVv

v

Payback

v

vVv

v

Chapter Two

v

vVv

v

Kagome limped towards the bottom of the shrine steps, her school bag slung over her shoulder and peered up at the long flight.

"Great, how am I supposed to make it up there?" She made a frustrated noise, stomped her foot then winced as her knee stung with pain. She gasped as it folded from under her and she reached out blindly to stop from falling and grunted as she landed against a hard chest.

Slowly she tilted her head back and blinked as gold eyes peered down at her curiously.

"Kagome, are you wounded?" Sesshoumaru tilted his head to the side, noting the faint smell of blood and shifted to look down at her legs. She stood as straight as her leg would allow and fixed her bag on her shoulder.

"Sorry about that, it's really no big deal. Just fell during P.E. class today."

"I suppose that would explain why you're home early." She nodded then gasped, blushing as he lifted her bridal style. "Let me help you get up these steps."

"Thanks Sesshoumaru." She mumbled with a darker blush, embarrassed as he carried her up to her house.

vVv

InuYasha bounded up the steps to his house, glancing towards Kagome's with a scowl.

"Not friends…" He grumbled then froze as his brother walked out of the front door and moved over to him.

"Hey, how was school?" InuYasha scowled heavily at him.

"What were you doing at Higurashi's house?" Sesshoumaru moved to their front door with a delicate shrug.

"Discussing your marriage to Kagome with Ms. Higurashi of course." He teased and InuYasha stared after him.

"W-what? What the hell are you talking about?! I can't get married to her! She's, I mean she's Kagome!" He yelled after him.

Sesshoumaru paused and glanced back.

"Are you really that stupid?" InuYasha closed his mouth with an angry noise. "Or just gullible?"

"I really hate you." He glared after his elder brother as he disappeared into the house. "Really, really hate you."

vVv

Kagome stared out of her open window at the stars, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders as she waited for InuYasha to come crawling up the drain pipe.

She was ready for him, he wasn't about to get the best of her this time.

Yawning softly she looked over at her clock then squinted at the date before furrowing her brows.

"Are you serious? Tonight is the new moon?" Standing with a noise she let the blanket slide off of her shoulders and she ran out of her room, sneaking down stairs in bare feet then ran outside.

The night of the new moon was special to them. It was the only night where they completely trusted one another, where they held off the pranks and just spent time together.

It was a night of truce.

She looked up a the sky and smiled before stopped under his window. She frowned a bit and peeked in. The light was off.

"Is he already sleeping?" She whispered then gently lifted the window and pulled herself inside.

He was laying in bed, shirtless with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. Black, long silky locks of hair pooled around him on the bed and Kagome smiled softly, slowly moving over to the bed.

He knew she was there, just because he was human didn't mean he was deaf as well.

Kagome stopped next to the bed and leaned down to kiss the tip of his nose. Slowly he opened his eyes, looking at the girl hovering above him in a spaghetti-strap shirt, her black hair hanging down making a curtain around their faces.

"What are you doing Higurashi?" He asked softly, his voice emotionless and Kagome jumped in surprised then furrowed her brows.

"What's with all of this Higurashi stuff?" She planted her hands down on either side of his head, not moving from her spot above him.

"It's rude to call a person by their first name if you're not friends." He said coolly and Kagome's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"But…we are friends InuYasha." He scoffed up at her, his violet eyes holding her own, cold with the faintest traces of hurt leaking through to the surface.

"With your out-bursting protest towards Mr. Woo today about us not being friends, what was I supposed to think?" Kagome sighed and shifted, sitting down next to him on the bed.

"I was just, you know. Playing the part I guess. I didn't mean for it to be hurtful. You know I love you like a best friend InuYasha." He shifted and sat up, looking down at her slightly. Kagome straightened a bit then made a surprised noise as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Prove it." Kagome's breath caught in her throat at the look in his eyes and her heart beat a bit harder in her chest.

"What, what do you mean "prove it" ?" He moved, leaning a bit so his face was in front of hers, his breath fanning softly across her lips.

"I want you to prove it to me. That you love me." He whispered softly and Kagome closed her eyes slowly, leaning to close the gap between their lips. She waited a heart beat, then two, then three then opened her eyes. He watched her from his spot of laying on the bed, his hands back behind his head.

"You look like a fish with your lips standing out like that." He chuckled as she turned red and as she jerked the pillow out from behind his head to beat him with.

"You're an ass!" He laughed outright as she hit him then reached up and grabbed her shoulders and pulled her down into a tight hug.

"Kagome…" He smiled against her shoulder and she wrapped her arms back around him. "Thank you, for always being here for me." He whispered barely and Kagome closed her eyes.

"You're welcome, I suppose." She smiled as he laughed once again.

* * *

A/N: More fluff for you, and more pranks to come! Hope you enjoyed the short little chapter!

…Nuclotei


End file.
